The Last Scion
by MCEProd22
Summary: The Life of Kyon, Harhui and the SOS Brigade gets flipped on its head when someone claiming to be a Hero from another world tracks down and sets out to eliminate the cause of distress in the multiverse. Haruhi herself.
1. P: Falied This Reality

_**A/N: In honor of the upcoming Blu-Ray i finally decided to dip my toes into the world of the SOS Brigade. Now of course comes a crossover and the only real canidate that i could feel would match up well with Ms. Suzumiya is the Arrowverse. We'll begin this roadmap with a prologue. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **P: Failed this Reality:**_

By this point in my life my routine had pretty much become straight forward. Ever since curiosity got the better of me and I became interested in one anomaly. Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya, my classmate who gave off one odd vibe that I happened to pick up. She saw me, blah blah, roped me into a friendship, yada yada, SOS Brigade, I think you already know the rest. But after my whole experience crossing realities and having Yuki Nagato as a Haruhi equivalent it did make me see her in a new light.

Now this leads to another event that happened about a month after my crossover. As before mentioned by Haruhi herself, the SOS Brigade seeks out anything weird, alien or paranormal in the school. I use it mainly to lounge about only casually interested in what Ms. Suzumiya had to say. Until slowly but surely the recruited brigade members turned out to be the real aliens in disguise. Case in point the aforementioned Yuki Nagato a bookworm human computer sent by the data collective. Then there's Mikuru Asahina, time traveler who can't go more than 3 years back or forward. As well as Esper Itsuki Koizumi a benefactor for the brigades fortunes if you will. All 3 here to find out one thing, what makes Haruhi tick and if she had the power to destroy reality. That answer came in the form of a summer repeated by Haruhi 15,532 times, we all got a taste of what she could do and feared what she was capable of should she get dislodged from her routine.

Now on this day I happened to pop in to the clubroom just a few minutes after the last bell of the day. Nagato was already on the computer checking things out and I could see the time traveler and the esper comparing notes in the corner. I took my spot as usual not wanting anything to break up the mood. Until it was broken anyway with the usual door swing open.

 _"Hello Guys…"_

And in walks our fearless Brigade leader now. As she pops in front of us, the esper decided to also pop up from his chair and break the ice.

 _"Well Ms. Suzumiya what's on the agenda coming up for us?"_

My thought, probably another pointless idea involving me in the background doing the heavy lifting.

 _"Well, there was something that had popped into my head after Kyon over there got injured and we all took our shifts watching him in the hospital…"_

Well this is odd, I get thrown directly into the mix.

 _"Did I ever tell you how nice it to have you by my side for that whole 3 days. You pull off red sleeping bag very well."_

 _"His comment aside…"_ Haruhi swung back her direction _"Most people would love to have some form of comfort and that allowed me to come up with what the Brigade is doing next. That's right were going too…"_

Out of nowhere we could hear glass break and a whoosh sound. As we all ducked to the floor, within 15 seconds our front window smashed open as a zips line shooed behind the door and we could see the body of the attacker barrel roll knocking over the tables. Haruhi who remains unusually phased by incidents stood in the corner. While the rest of us huddled by the broken window.

 _"Hey what's going on here you'd better have a good..."_

The assailant now stood up and pointed a bow with one green arrow and a very sharp head pointed near ½ inch away from our fearless leader.

 _"Haruhi Suzumiya, You Have Failed This Reality!"_

Now there was a part of me that wanted to dive in and take a proverbial bullet for our leader but as the assailant let go of the arrow, time suddenly began to crawl to a halt. Yet somehow I knew that as untapped into her otherworldly abilities as we knew our brigade leader to be, this wasn't Haruhi stopping time.

 _"Wait, what the…"_

Yet time had stopped for everyone but me. Now before I could do one of 3 obvious things, save her, let her get capped and finally be rid of her, or 3 the same scenario but have the unchecked powers finally manifest and destroy everything. I think we need to take this back a mere 5 days and to check in on the part of our would be assailant, this hooded green arrow archer.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stay Tuned and Subscribe for more.**_


	2. 1: A Day in the Life of Oliver Queen

_**A/N: We now begin as this takes place within the first 2 weeks of Mayor Oliver Queens term. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **1: A Day in the Life of Oliver Queen**_

It had been a little over a week since Oliver had been sworn in as the interim mayor of Star City and it had already scene immediate impact. Although his habitual side of still going out on nightly patrols was as strong as ever.

 _"Still quiet?"_

 _"Even I'm surprised at how quiet it's been. You figure Dahrk would still have sections of resistance. You really did a number on your populace."_

His banter with ever present overwatch Felicity Smoak had not lost its potency as the Green Arrow leaped from large to small rooftop observing the nightlife and looking for any signs out of the ordinary.

 _"Nothing from Thea by the way though Diggle did send his congrats package over to your office earlier this afternoon."_

 _"You see what was inside that box or no?"_

 _"Not a clue, but if it will get you to end this side of yourself I'd finish quickly so you can get a look."_

 _"You don't know me at all do you…"_

His sarcasm seemed to obvious but her wit didn't. _"And the day I have to say Mayor Queen you have failed this city is something I don't want to ever see…"_

Sensors on the nearby computer went off springing Felicity into her signature pose quickly finding and pinpointing the source.

 _"Break in on 17th… Anglican Church used formerly an undercover base of operations for Coast City's training program."_

 _"What would a break in have to do with a crappy comedy."_

But as he quickly made his way along the rooftops closing in on the church he got stopped by Felicity again.

 _"Hold up…I got a surge of residual energy outside the church itself. Nuclear in nature but no direct way to pinpoint._

 _"Ok, this just got interesting…"_ As Oliver landed on the rooftop of the church scoping out all the possibilities he kept going through his mind any way this could end bad. No Diggle and no Speedy to back him up. However as he reached the inside of the roof the balcony skewed revealing a single figure in the dark below

 _"Mr. Mayor…Nice to know you still take the time to make personal visits."_

 _"Who are you…?"_

As the figure prowled the dark a tap on the shoulder allowed the light to pop inside the church itself revealing the trench coat and the noble man in all his splendor.

 _"I believe you can make a guess…Ms. Lance and Mr. Palmer do send their regards."_

The shockwave rippled through Oliver as he removed the guise of the Green Arrow revealing himself to the time fugitive.

 _"Rip Hunter…"_

 _"I see Star still has places that can be easily broken into when one has to set up a meeting."_

 _"Doesn't Savage rear his ugly head anymore?"_

 _"Actually we took care of him and I'm due to rejoin my crew within the week. However there is an anomaly I picked up on that neither they nor Mr. Allen over in Central could even remotely begin to anticipate…"_

The coms echoed as Felicity continued to listen in…But a mere 10 seconds later the sound died off which sent her into a frenzied panic.

 _"Oliver…Ollie…Overwatch to Green Arrow…Do You…"_

 _"I copy…"_

Without realizing it Oliver was now standing behind Felicity and Rip was slowly behind them. Felicity nearly bopped him on the head for pulling a stunt such as that. Until she noticed Rip behind him eying the equipment.

 _"So this is where the Green Arrow hangs up his bow and hood."_

 _"Don't touch those…"_

Felicity ran and blocked the trench coat as Oliver was still dumbfounded as to how they got from the church to the arrow cave in a mere 15 seconds.

 _"If the surge was from your ship then how did…"_

 _"Vortex Manipulators….Courtesy of your friend Mr. Palmer developed it with utmost haste during his exile in 1959 been using it since."_

As Oliver and Felicity looked on at Rip getting his hands on the tech they clearly just wanted this night to go differently and now were looking for a way to speed this up.

 _"Mr. Hunter you said something about an anomaly that only I can fix."_

Rip handed over a piece of paper from his trench coat in earnest crumpling in so it couldn't be seen.

 _"Oh yes, that well can you have Ms. Smoak pull up this information…"_

As Oliver handed a paper to Felicity she went to work instantly until a mere minute later she popped up the picture of a brunette girl with yellow ribbons and shoulder length hair.

 _"Ok…Harhuhi Suzumiya Age 16, 5"2' Japanese Nationality, attends Kouyuen Private School Iwate Prefecture. She is a known eccentric and believes in Espers, time travelers, and aliens."_

The three stared on at the screen for a minute until Oliver wondered why.

 _"I don't see what a Japanese school girl would have to do with an anomaly."_

 _"On our way back to rendezvous with the crew Gideon happened to pick up a warp of space time centered on that girl. Similar to how Mr. Allen had to deal with the Earth 2 metahumans."_

 _"There's another world…"_ Felicity seemed lost at that notion. But Oliver ended up digressing.

 _"Barry, Cisco and them stopped the breaches how could another one go through?"_

 _"That is where you come in Mr. Queen. Cause luckily Gideon and the Waverider can tear open a breach from the center of the anomaly which can allow you to cross over and track the displacement at its source."_

 _"You sure it has to be me…"_

 _"As Mr. Allen and some of my crew happened to already possess abilities that would complicate matters I'm afraid so. But I can give you 12 hours to consider."_

Felicity having enough walked Rip over to the open part of the cave leading to the roof so he could exit in earnest.

 _"Mr. Queen I'll be parked above city hall in 11 hours and 58 minutes time. At that point your find IPhone location will beep at that moment and will continue to do for 2 minutes at that point ill consider this matter rejected closed if I don't see you on that rooftop. Until then…"_

As Rip vanished sending a stream of energy upward Felicity looked on at Oliver and digressed at what he had now been tasked with.

 _"Are you considering this?"_

Ollie looked on at his love with a mix of confusion and indentured uncertainty.

* * *

 _ **A/N: On The Melancholy side we pick things up after the disappearance with Chapter 2: After The Hospital. Subscribe for more.**_


	3. 2: After the Hospital

_**A/N: Back to the Brigade as we see what happens after Kyon opens the door at the end of the movie. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **2: After the Hospital.**_

 **1 month before.**

On the day I popped in to the Brigades Christmas party my mind was still reeling after what I had gone through and what it took for me to return. But as I came in the clubroom it was a certainly different tone then the one I'm used to.

 _"Welcome back Kyon."_

Koizumi led the way as Nagato and Mikuru applauded my reentry. I looked around wondering the obvious but the esper stood at the ready.

 _"She's picking up the gifts."_

 _"We're we supposed to get gifts?"_

 _"No, its not an exchange, whatever you mentioned to her in the hospital really stirred something up inside her. So for once she decided to repay our kindness for being in the brigade."_

That actually seemed interesting. So I took my seat waiting for the daily opening of the door. Mikuru's Santa outfit along with the elf hat the Nagato was wearing brought out the festive nature of the day. Not a bad thing at all. Until I heard the bump on the door.

 _"Guys?"_

Yep that was Haruhi, as I got up Nagato broke from her book and went over to Mikuru while whispering something to her. I paid no mind as my hands got the door opened and showed our fearless brigade leader on the ground with two bags.

 _"Hey you need any…"_

 _"Koizumi give me a hand."_

There goes the kindness as once again I get left in the dust. She and him grabbed the bags and set them on the table.

 _"Ok, guys welcome to our Christmas Party!"_

The applause was immediate as well as the cider passed around by Mikuru. Nagato whistled out Jingle Bells and that got me to chuckle as I received my glass. Then of course our leader raised her hand up silencing the mood.

 _"Before we get to my gifts I'd like to have a toast. The time I've spent getting to know you guys in the past year has been some of my best moments in school. I never pictured the brigade founded by Kyon and I would ever get the traction it has. But almost like magic we've had quite a few adventures I'll never forget. So if you would…"_

My mind was absolutely blown as we raised our glasses. Haruhi being this considerate and generous. My only hope was that she put as much thought into our gifts as she did these words.

 _"From the bottom of my heart thank you guys. Like someone in a movie I watched once said the most important in my life will always be the people in this room, right here, right now. Salud mi Familia and Merry Christmas."_

 _"Merry Christmas."_ We all belted in unison and drank. After that she got Koizumi to hand out the boxes to each of us. All identical in blue wrapping paper and white bow. Haruhi turned to me and smiled.

 _"Kyon you have first right to open."_

 _"Ok…"_

My hesitancy was apparent as I lifted the box open but what I saw was even better than I could have pictured.

 _"A photo of the 5 of us."_

There we were just goofing around between our mission and having fun in this room.

 _"Look below Kyon."_

Below that I did notice a band underneath. Like the one Haruhi wears but this one looks a little bit nicer. It was only what a noticed on top that got me emotional.

 _"The Brigade logo?"_

Yep there it was the logo of the SOS Brigade in cloth from. I got a little weld up and that made Haruhi's usual self shine through.

 _"Oh, don't cry about it, otherwise I can take it back. Besides you got a promotion."_

That made me wonder as I flipped the armband over to reveal the symbol for deputy written twice.

 _" **Deputy Deputy**?"_

 _"Well yeah, Koizumi will always be the number 2 for our brigade but in light of recent events you deserve an upgrade so in the event he can't fulfil his duty you'll be called upon to do his."_

As I barely got the words thank you out of my flustered mouth, Well my head turned to the esper in shock and confusion and he sparingly mustered the words he thought of usually.

 _"I'm just happy with what I got Ms. Suzumiya."_

 _"Glad to hear it, now starting with Koizumi you guys may open yours."_

As the 3 opened the identical boxes the smiles filled their faces Mikuru put her band on which complimented the Santa outfit even more than I was expecting.

 _"Mine says **receptionist** , is that bad?"_

Not at all as far as I'm concerned, same couldn't be said for Nagato as she gendered at hers.

 _"It says **statistician** , my knowledge goes beyond mere numbers and figures."_

We gasped in shock but 30 seconds later Haruhi laughed it off as we got down to serving the food. For the next 2 hours, I was interspersed between the group while noticing the snow starting to fall outside which got me thinking. There is a part of me that would love for this to go beyond the four of us as Tsuruya usually likes to hang out with us. But seeing the happy smile on Haruhi's face was indeed well worth it. While the girls got a fashion, show going I stood back with Koizumi in the corner for a little private discussion.

 _"Are you seriously going to enforce the whole under deputy thing?"_

 _"Only around her, otherwise we're still good. But speaking of that there was something I know Haruhi wanted to do before we made our shrine visit next week."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"You'll have to find that out from her when she calls."_

I chuckled while Nagato got our attention letting us know the turkey was being served. One meal later and we brought our party to a close. Haruhi showed us out while she got to work cleaning up the place. I stayed back a bit looking on wondering why she sent us on our way.

 _"Hey, you coming…"_

 _"No, go ahead, my family's picking me up in 15 minutes. You got yours to get back to Kyon, so go…"_

 _"Ok, then Feliz Navidad?"_

 _"What did you say…"_

 _"Its Spanish for Merry Christmas, you said Spanish earlier when you quoted Vin Diesel._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Never Mind, I'll see you next week."_

 _"No, we got our shrine visit on boxing day so clear your schedule."_

Before I could say a word in edge wise she shooed me out. Tonight, was weird and fun at the same time as my armband hung over my jacket my mind was on our fearless leaders wording about clearing my schedule I was wondering how much my hospital stay personally affected her.

 _"This isn't how she usually acts."_

Little did I know what my words would truly come to mean.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oliver joins Rip for the start of his journey in Chapter 3: Wave Rider Subscribe for more.**_


	4. 3: Wave Rider

_**A/N: Oliver and Rip make their destination known here. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **3: Wave Rider**_

 **Raymond Palmer City Hall**

 **11 Hours 55 Minutes Later**

As the day weinged Oliver got a look at the clock and realized what was about to happen in a mere 35 seconds.

"Shall I get walking…."

With no one in sight the mayor decided to do just that and found a quiet route to the staircase for a quick cardio session. Up an up the flights he went all the while careful to avoid Felicity or calls from anyone he'd know.

"3…2…1…"

Within 10 floors of the roof the beeping began to play on his phone. Somehow it's a bit odd that a signal was programed into something only he controlled but as he reached the access to the roof he thought repeatedly about what was to happen.

"A girl, how can a girl change history that much?"

The door to the roof took a bot to pry open but as Oliver barged the door open Rip stood awaiting in the wings staring off the high point looking on at the city in earnest.

"Enjoying the view…"

Oliver walked into his range nearly startling him off the roof, but as he regained his composure he remained as steadfast as ever.

"And there was a part of me that didn't think you'd be showing."

"You know me Rip, Mr. Eager."

"Gideon lower the ramp and prepare for jump, let's get this show on the road."

As the ramp for the ship popped into view without giving the waverider away itself, Oliver could now see why Sara and Ray liked the appeal of traveling through time.

"Mr. Queen, if you would…"

Oliver joined Rip and made his way up the ramp taking in the ship as they got into the main corridor.

"The timemasters, built this thing?"

"Smallest ship, in the main fleet, but she packs a major punch. Also has most of the comforts society today can call important."

The two mad their way up to the bridge and that allowed Oliver to get a rare overhead view of Star City. Rip showed him the seats and helped him to get strapped in before taking his place in the captain's chair.

"Gideon set a course for Japan, and take us in Halo Jump Style."

"SETTING COURSE FOR Iwate Prefecture."

As the ship roared to life and lifted off the building, Oliver now noticed the vortex opening up in the Sky.

"Time Travel huh…"

"Not Today Mr. Queen, just travel."

What Oliver remembered after the ship entered the vortex was a roller coaster he had gone on once with Thea and his mom when they were younger being a much more pleasant experience. Rip seemed unusually stoic as the ship barreled through the time stream. Back and forth he rocked in his seat nearly set to hurl until he heard Gideon break the monotony.

"We have arrived at our destination."

Oliver unbuckled himself as he got a view of the clear day and saw they weren't that far above what looked like a school.

"This doesn't look all that impressive."

"No Mr. Queen it isn't, that's cause were here for one simple target and in order for you to cross over to the reality of Haruhi Suzumiya you'll need to be precise and quick with your jump."

Oliver looked at Rip with a bit of confusion and concern while the captain handed over a bag.

"What's this."

"Took the liberty of prepping a bag full of your usual gear and necessary measures for the jump. The Vortex Manipulator will activate within 250 ft. of target sending you into the alternate reality."

Oliver geared up while Rip stared at the screen Gideon had on display wondering how long their window of opportunity would be open for.

"Target is mobile…"

At That point Rip led Oliver to the drop door and centered the ship as close as possible to when she'll be in range.

"Rip, if I get this wrong what will happen…"

"Theoretically one of 3 possibilities, Dismemberment, disembowelment or you'll land on the thing and pull a live action version of the _**Futurama**_ finale and freeze everyone in this planet but you."

Oliver looked down setting himself for the jump when Gideon Called overhead a warning.

"Target within range Capitan."

Ollie looked at the time hunter with a mix of dread as he readied himself to plummet. But based on some calculations he took into consideration. The gorgeous captain had other ideas.

"Mr. Queen Allow me."

With one shove Rip sent the hooded archer falling into his destiny.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next Time we get a glimpse of what reality the arrowverse figures into Haruhi Suzumiya in Chapter 4: Nagato and Haruhi's day of Fun. As Always Subscribe for More.**_


	5. 4: Nagato and Haruhi's day of Fun

_**A/N: Now we come back to this and we get our clue as to how the spinoff connects to the Arrowverse. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **4: Nagato and Haruhi's day of Fun.**_

"Seriously, why does she have to drag me out like this."

For Yuki Nagato a Saturday outing was not something she had in mind when it came to the weekend. Most of her time was spent prioritizing 2 things, video games and Kyon on the brain.

"I know she means well but…"

In hindsight the day Haruhi and Koizumi entered their lives was something that she wish she could take back. Any attempts she made to get the duo barred from coming to their school was marred by her lack of self-confidence, or Haruhi warming herself up to the staff. But since she came back from that accident she's lightened her mood on them.

"Yuki…" the booming voice was within her earshot as they came by their meeting place, outside of the school.

"Ms. Suzumiya…"

"Come on Yuki you've got to lighten up a bit. Remember it's just us today."

Now as she saw her coming by the corner a loud boom suddenly appeared above them knocking them both to the ground. Yuki looked up and only saw it for five seconds, but a swirl of pure orange energy was above them. She quickly regained her focus and checked on the brunette who lost the ribbons in her hair.

"Haruhi are you all right?"

It took a bit to get to her feet but now she seemed unfazed by the incident. "Oh I'm perfectly fine."

"But that boom."

"Oh yeah that was loud…. Oh well we've got amusements to park."

The brunette grabbed onto Nagato's hand and drug her off. Meanwhile far above Rip was checking readings.

"How long until contact."

"No signal yet, although the girls were thrown to the ground."

"Do we need to perform a wipe?"

Gideon remained silent for what seemed like 5 solid minutes until she finally spoke.

"Rip we've received a signal from the manipulator."

"Patch me through…"

Another 30 seconds passed in silence until…

"Green Arrow to WaveRider."

The captain clapped his hands in elation and amazement. "Mr. Queen, how was the trip."

"Lets just say Barry breaking the time space continuum seemed easier than this."

Rip looked at the monitors to get a visual clue.

"Any sign of our subject."

"Not from the reading Captain, but from what I'm seeing he is in the alternate world."

"How so."

"There are no traceable signs of Metahumans, Central, Star, Gotham, or Metropolis in the world that Mr. Queen is now in."

"Oliver did you get that?"

5 Minutes of silence happened before Oliver finally responded.

"Yeah, I'm in Japan with nothing but my gear. Oh that island has nothing on this."

Rip looked around the bridge looking for any details of encouragement he could pass along to the now stranded hero. But Oliver had one request of his own.

"Rip?"

"Yes…"

"If I can't get back after taking Haruhi Suzumiya out of this world, tell Felicity and Company I've moved to Gotham."

"No problems Mr. Queen I've already arranged your cover. According to my readings from the manipulator, your energy supply is limited to a mere 72 hours before you have to position yourself for a return trip. I'm sure you've done a lot more in less timeframe."

Oliver chuckled to himself before Rip got a full view of his face via the hidden cameras on his suit.

"I've got to find a cave for now to lay low in. Arrow out."

The screen went blank while Rip whistled a popular tune to himself. On the other side of town the girls were having as much fun as they can squeeze into a day. But all that was on Yuki's mind was the Orange glow.

"I know what I saw."

Haruhi stuffed her fiends mouth with cotton candy and that seemed to lighten her mood going forward.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Back to Kyon and the Brigade in Chapter 5: Boxing Day As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	6. 5: Boxing Day

_**A/N: A Direct followup to the Disappearance, taking place a few days after the end of that film. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **5: Boxing Day**_

"Kyon your phones ringing."

There was a part of me that had that phrase on loop for 10000 years. Although only we knew it was that long my sister didn't. Christmas thankfully Haruhi wize was quiet. A day with the family well spent including socks and a hat glove combo for this time of year. Now as I lounged about on the couch catching the American football games, I could hear once again my phone going off.

"Kyon…Your…"

I patted her on the head and got up to check. Sure enough she was calling. The button to answer was quick and Haruhi was quicker as I barley opened my mouth to say Hi.

"Kyon, what did I tell you we were doing today?"

"Its boxing day, we don't do that for another…"

The door was suddenly opened as I could see my sister get a glimpse outside.

"Kyon, I see Haruhi."

Now I know I was crazy. She wouldn't be that determined.

"Get out here!"

That echoed twice and now I could see out the door to the awaiting street. They were all there, Nagato in blue, Mikuru in Yellow and Haruhi herself in bright green yukatas.

"Kyon, we'll give you a bit to get ready."

Koizumi popped into view behind the trio and now I went back inside to change. But as a tried to close the door I could hear Haruhi bellow once more.

"As punishment I want you to bring your sister with us!"

Now I was livid as I could hear her rapidly go upstairs to change her clothing as well. This was one of those days I really wanted to tell her off. I mean I could see why she wanted to do the shrine visit early, but this is overkill. It took nearly 10 minutes to change and as my sister was somehow a natural when it came to yukatas she was out the door within 3 minutes.

"Kyon were burning daylight." Nagato strangely said that as I made my way down the stairs to join them. Normally that line would belong to our brigade leader, but as the monotone would be a bit much for her.

The 6 of us began the walk to the shrine in near perfect weather. The snow from a week ago was still present, and my Christmas gifts were already paying dividends as the cold was nonexistent.

"I'm liking your gloves Kyon, a Christmas present?" Ms. Asahina was particularly interested in my attire at that moment.

"From my parents, really do wonders for your skin." The wind suddenly gusted a bit as we all stopped to wait.

"Yeah, wish I could say my gift was good, all I picked up was a thermos, some clothes, and this Yukata which would have looked better on Haruhi then me."

Almost like magic Haruhi popped by us while I could notice my sister piggybacking on Koizumi's shoulders ahead of us.

"Ah come one Mikuru, You rock yellow more than I do." I held back a bit while I could see the others going about themselves. The flashbacks to my time in that other world were immediate. Asakura and the human Nagato in converse discussions. Not to say that this was different, but they were more normal. All we kept mentioning is whether the New Years Gods do exist and how we could end up paying them a visit. 26 Minutes passed us by until Nagato pointed out the obvious.

"We have arrived."

For a morning like this, we could tell this was slow, a few stragglers were in line at the shrine already. In normal clothing each not dolled up like the girls were. At the bottom of the shrine maidens were there greeting us, each asking if we'd like to donate which Koizumi quickly obliged with. Now as we checked our clothing it seemed like as good a time as ever to do this.

"Shall we…"

My sister offered to take the lead to save us from complete confusion as we made our way up the steps. At the head of the prayer area we could see 2 others.

"Wondering what they're asking about?"

Nagato took one staggering step forward, then in reverse. She turned back at us and delivered something in hindsight seemed morbid.

"The two of them are brothers, their family just found out that the older sister is pregnant and each of them were praying they didn't miss going to the Super Bowl, as the due date as that weekend. "

Nice, Americans…Being the gentleman we are we let the girls go first. Nagato for being robotic, knew this process down pat. As they stood their for nearly five minutes I could tell my nervousness was getting the better of me.

"You're up guys."

My sis led the others away to the charm stands while Koizumi and I prayed our own desires into the shrine. My thoughts on this were surprisingly simple given the last 2 weeks events.

"If there's is anything I could wish for in the new year…" I turned to see the four of them happy as can be with Haruhi bragging about the charm she picked out.

"I'd want more time with them beyond our brigade."

Koizumi looked at me and smiled. "Look at that, we wanted the same thing." We walked over to join the girls as Ms. Asahina gave me a charm she picked out.

"Hmm. They do make characters for Journeyman."

"Yeah, its full of the usual well wishes and good luck charms for the new year but they do customization if requested. Looks good for you Kyon, just the right description."

I nodded in gratitude while Haruhi and my sis walked back down the shrine each picking up snow to LeBron toss.

"Man I love this time of year…"

Her words sent the rest of us into gleeful moods as we left the shrine. As we neared our place Haruhi stopped us in our tracks.

"Kyon, I know this was earlier than you wanted so to make up for it, well not need to meet until we come back to school."

Now I was stunned, but she held up her finger, knew an exception was coming.

"Pajama party at Mikuru's on the 2nd though."

I sighed in relief knowing we wouldn't have to be involved. Another crazy Haruhi day in the books, now it was just relaxation ahead. Looking forward to the Mochi to come, 5 days from now.

* * *

 _ **January 1**_

The abandoned noodle shop in town, is where Oliver had set up his temporary base of operations. Reminding himself of his initial list days as the hood.

"Ms. Suzumiya where are you…" The blown up photo set the mood for what he still had to do. According to the wall clock nearby it was ticking.

"68:47:17…To Go"

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Women of the brigade and the Arrowverse take focus on a wild New Years Day in Chapter 6. Girls Night, Double Dose. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


End file.
